Lawrence Gordon (S4-S1)
Dr. Lawrence Gordon has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. ** WARNING: This wiki page does display graphic content that is VERY crucial towards the character. Dr. Lawrence Gordon is a main character from the Saw film series, and is controlled by HRPG writer Dylan. Chapter History "Bravo. To be able to sustain such a traumatic experience, and yet find the positive in that grisly act is a remarkable feat indeed. Remarkable... if not a little perverse." - Dr. Lawrence Gordon Earlier Life Lawrence Gordon was born on October 26th, 1959 in Los Angeles, California, born to British immigrants who immigrated from London, England. Not much appears to be known about his early life. He did well in school and after graduating from high school, attended courses in college on neurology, having interest in becoming a surgeon who specialized in neurosurgery. He almost didn't make it however when he had a breakdown at the age of 19 and had to be institutionalized for six months. Following his recovery and release, he graduated from college with degrees in medicine and surgery, and after graduation, pursued a successful career as a neurosurgeon and oncologist at L.A.'s Angel Of Mercy Hospital. Sometime during his career, he met the woman who would become his wife, Alison Potter. The two married sometime in the mid-1990s and in 1996 became the parents of Diana Gordon. Life was going good for Lawrence Gordon, until he became more distant from his family, having more time for his job than them. With Gordon focusing far more on his job than he did his family, he began to have an affair with one of his co-workers at Angel Of Mercy. This co-worker in question, Carla Chun, was someone he'd see regularly afterhours when he was finished with his shift, or even before when he got really impatient. Suspect In May of 2005, Gordon became a suspect in the ongoing investigation into the Jigsaw Killer, a sadistic serial killer who began terrorizing the Downtown Los Angeles area earlier in the year. Gordon was suspected by LAPD Detective David Tapp for being Jigsaw due to a penlight that belonged to Gordon that had been found at the scene of one of Jigsaw's victims. Gordon didn't know how his penlight was placed at the scene, and he insisted he had nothing to do with the murders. Gordon was already in the system from his breakdown at the age of 19 and his medical file fit the profile of a typical serial killer, making him all the more suspicious to police. Gordon was asked to come down to the LAPD precinct Tapp and his partner Steven Sing worked at, to give his alibi listen to the testimony of the only known survivor of Jigsaw at the time, Amanda Young. Gordon's alibi held up and after hearing Amanda's testimony, Gordon insisted to Tapp that he had nothing to do with the murders and didn't know how his penlight had been planted at the murder scene. Gordon returned home later that night, but he didn't escape Tapp's watchful and prying eyes. From the months between May and October of 2005, Gordon had been spied on by Tapp, after Tapp was discharged from the police force following an unauthorized raid on a hideout of Jigsaw's, a raid that resulted in the death of Sing. Tapp was somehow convinced that Gordon was the true Jigsaw Killer, despite the fact that his alibi held up, and obsessively spied on him to learn the truth. Little did Gordon know that in later October, he himself would become a Jigsaw victim, when on the night of October 29th after he left a hotel room after he saw Carla and received a threatening phone call in her room, he was suddenly jumped and knocked out by a figure in a pig mask in the hotel's underground parking lot. "Dr. Gordon... this is your wake-up call." Dr. Gordon awoke sometime later to find himself inside a dark and grimy industrial bathroom at an undisclosed location somewhere in the city, shackled to a nearby pipe. He soon learned he wasn't alone when he could hear someone across the opposite side of the bathroom from where he was. After finding the light switch and turning on the lights, the foul bathroom was illuminated and in the center of the room was a corpse in a thick puddle of blood, the corpse appearing to be a gun suicide victim. Trying to be the more rational and calm one of the two men trapped inside, Gordon tried to determine how he got here with the other man, who was Adam Faulkner. The two men discovered envelopes inside their pockets, both which had micro-cassette tapes marked "Play Me" and Gordon's envelope also coming with a small key and a .357 Magnum bullet. They tried out the key on the padlocks securing their manacles in place, only to find that the key didn't work. It was then that they took notice to the corpse in the center holding two items: a .357 Magnum revolver and a tape player. Adam, using his button-down shirt and a chainplug from the bathtub he awoke in, retrieved the tape player and played his tape. He learned that he was essentially in a position to die inside this bathroom unless he did something about it, due to his voyeuristic nature. After tossing Adam his tape, Dr. Gordon learned the details of his predicament, that he had to kill Adam by the time the clock inside the bathroom reached six o'clock; failure to do so would result in the deaths of Alison and Diana. "He doesn't want us to cut through our chains... he wants us to cut through our feet." After finding a pair of pistol-grip hacksaws inside the toilet tank lid after Gordon discovered a faint clue at the end of his tape, the two men tried to saw through their chained manacles, only for them to realize the hacksaws weren't strong enough to do so. Adam broke his hacksaw by mistake after sawing too hard, and Dr. Gordon made a chilling realization about their predicament: the hacksaws were meant to cut through their feet. It was then that it dawned on him that he and Adam were now the newest targets of the Jigsaw Killer. Gordon educated Adam on Jigsaw's crimes and how Gordon himself had also been a suspect, despite Gordon's denials and his alibi holding up. Adam was somehow convinced that Gordon knew more than he was admitting and demanded to know more information, threatening to cut him with a broken-off piece of a nearby mirror inside the bathroom. After seeing the mirror was a two-way, Adam broke the rest of it apart using nearby debris and a hidden camera was revealed behind a glass frame; the two were being watched. In The Dark Gordon and Adam got to know each other a little better as they tried to work together to find a way out of the bathroom in time without either one having to saw off their foot. Gordon was able to locate a small metal box hidden behind a crevice inside the bathroom, after following advice from Adam to shut off the lights for a second. Sure enough, a glow in the dark "X" was revealed nearby and after Gordon smashed through the wall tiles with his hacksaw's butt, he found the box. Using the key he found in his envelope from earlier, he unlocked the box and inside was a cell phone, two cigarettes and a lighter, along with a clue card, telling Gordon that the cigarettes were another method of killing Adam; the blood beneath the corpse was poisoned and dousing the cigarette's tip would be fatal to whoever smoked it. Gordon tried to make a call on the cell phone, when he realized the phone was programmed to only receive calls, not make them. After remembering how he experienced something similar before his abduction in the parking lot earlier that night, he became suspicious as to how Adam knew to turn the lights off. He didn't believe Adam's explanation that he knew to turn them off because of instinct. Adam reluctantly revealed that he knew how after following a clue written on the back of a photograph of Alison and Diana in distress, Adam finding the photograph and clue after Gordon tossed him his wallet earlier to show him pictures of his family. Gordon, now more desperate then ever to escape from this situation and save his family, devised a solution to win without either him or Adam getting hurt. He soaked the tip of one of the cigarettes inside the poisoned blood puddle and then shut the lights off so Jigsaw wouldn't see them from the camera's feed. He quietly discussed with Adam the plan to make it look like Adam died from smoking the poisoned cigarette, and hopefully win the game. Adam went along with it and after Gordon turned the lights back on, he tossed Adam the clean cigarette and the lighter. Adam smoked it and pretended to die, when he was suddenly jolted by an electrical charge. Gordon was upset at Adam for ruining the method, but Adam insisted he had actually been electrocuted. Revelation Dr. Gordon tried to saw through his manacle's chain again, to no avail. He was frustrated and time was running out to win his game and save his family. He then received a call from his wife and daughter on the cell phone, both sounding terrified. Alison had told him not to believe Adam's lies before the line went out. Gordon, now suspicious of Adam and suspecting he knew far more than he was admitting, demanded to know the full extent of what Adam's involvement was. Adam admitted to taking photographs of Dr. Gordon for the past five months for Detective Tapp, Adam needing the money to survive. Dr. Gordon was disgusted with Adam and what he viewed as an invasion of privacy. More so after Adam showed him several photographs he had taken of the doctor over the months, the photographs having been inside the garbage bag where Adam found the hacksaws. The biggest shock of all was yet to come for Gordon, when in one of the photographs, he recognized Zep Hindle at his home, Zep being an orderly at Angel Of Mercy. Gordon, fuming over Zep and believing him to be Jigsaw, vowed to make Zep pay dearly for this. Last Resort Right after learning that Zep was Jigsaw, time ran out on the clock. Gordon received a call shortly after, and assuming it was Zep, he angrily threatened him, when in fact it was Alison who called him, telling him he failed. After that, all he could hear were gunshots, screams and what sounded like fighting. Gordon, panicked that he couldn't do anything to save his family and becoming so wracked with worry the phone became out of reach when it started to ring again, was running out of ideas and becoming more desperate and eager to escape and save his family, willing to do anything by this point. Gordon reaching his breaking point when he used his blue button-down shirt as a tourniquet and wrapped it around his shackled ankle, before taking his hacksaw to his ankle and sawing his foot off, much to the shock and horror of Adam, who watched the gruesome sight. Gordon painfully sawed his foot off and now free of his restraint, crawled over to the corpse in the center of the room, taking the .357 Magnum and loading the revolver with the bullet he was given earlier. Despite Adam's desperate pleas, Gordon shot him out of desperation. Shortly afterwards, Zep arrived in the bathroom. Gordon, now so overwhelmed with desperation and anger, tried to shoot at Zep with the empty Magnum and threatened to kill him. Zep told Gordon he was too late to win his game and that it was the rules. Zep was about to shoot Gordon, when Adam sprung back to life, only wounded in the shoulder from Gordon's shot, and brutally beat Zep to death with a toilet tank lid. Gordon, now slowly dying from blood loss, told Adam he'd have to leave to get help and he promised to be back with help. Adam begged for him to stay, but Gordon insisted on getting help. Before he left the bathroom, Adam asked him if they would be okay, Gordon's response being, "I wouldn't lie to you." After crawling out of the bathroom, Gordon became desperate to stop his bleeding, beginning to lose too much blood. He came upon an extremely hot steam pipe alongside one of the sewer tunnel walls, and bracing himself, he painfully pressed his wounded and bleeding stump against the pipe, painfully cauterizing it and stopping the excess blood loss. Rebirth Gordon passed out from the pain of the cauterization, before being dragged away by an old man dressed in bloody corpse garb, the same as the corpse in the bathroom. Gordon soon realized this was none other than Jigsaw himself, John Kramer, who was a patient of his at Angel Of Mercy that he diagnosed with a terminal strain of cancer back in 2004. Gordon was nursed back to health by Kramer over several days, painfully recovering. While initially shocked and in anger over his ordeal, Gordon understood Kramer's philosophy and ideology about life appreciation better, realizing how valuable and fleeting life really is when one is about to lose it or that of someone they care about. He demanded that Adam be freed and released, but when he was taken to the bathroom to see him, Adam was already dead. Gordon felt outraged that Adam couldn't have been saved, but his life-changing experience combined with Kramer's charisma and his ideology made him believe more in what Kramer was trying to accomplish. When Kramer requested he help him with some medical procedures for his next game that involved none other than the surviving Detective David Tapp, Gordon reluctantly agreed. He performed some medical procedures on several test subjects, such as sewing a key inside Tapp's body. After he assisted with Tapp's game, Gordon was released and headed home. He was immediately questioned by the authorities about his experiences. He gave his recollection of the events in the bathroom but gave them his alibi by saying he blacked out and didn't remember anything after that besides awaking and finding that his stump where his right foot had been had been tended to and he was in the street. "You are my greatest asset." Over the course of 2006 following his survival of his game, Dr. Gordon would frequently assist Kramer with medical procedures for various test subjects in games that Kramer conducted along with his apprentices, Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman. He also performed other medical-related tasks for them, such as treating the destroyed right foot of Detective Eric Matthews after the detective failed his test. Gordon balanced his dark secondary medical career alongside his standard job as a surgeon and also improving his relationship with his family following the ordeal. His family and acquaintances were all completely unaware of him assisting Kramer. Gordon also suggested that Lynn Denlon, the wife of Jeff Denlon who was a planned test subject, be the one to perform the brain surgery on him that he would eventually need while conducting Jeff's test. In October of 2006 after Kramer was killed during Jeff Denlon's test, he still kept in touch with Hoffman to assist him with medical procedures for more games, including surgically implanting a key inside William Easton for his game. Gordon however had a few secrets of his own he kept from the increasingly sinister Hoffman, who was proving himself to be more of a rogue apprentice. After Amanda Young had been shot and nearly killed by Jeff Denlon, Gordon had nursed her back to health and secretly helped her escape to Crystal Lake when he took her to a union station to flee. On the night of William Easton's game in November of 2006, which Gordon also helped with implanting a key inside William's body for the game, Gordon received a package from Jill Tuck at his office at Saint Eustace Hospital, where he transferred from Angel Of Mercy shortly before. The package contained a taped message from Kramer to Gordon, sometime before his death. Kramer informed Gordon that he was his greatest asset due to the medical procedures he helped to perform on various test subjects and he was also entrusted with the responsibility to watch over Jill and protect her. If anything were to happen to her, Kramer wanted Gordon to immediately act on his behalf. "I don't think so." Gordon would honor Kramer's wishes in December of 2006, when fake Jigsaw survivor Bobby Dagen, of which Gordon had attended a meeting of his for his group helping Jigsaw Killer survivors cope with their experiences, had been subjected to a game of his own designed and conducted by Hoffman. Hoffman by now had become completely psychotic following Jill putting him in a trap he narrowly survived, honoring her husband's final wishes. After Hoffman killed Jill at a precinct in the original Jaw Splitter trap that Amanda narrowly survived, Gordon, with help from two Jigsaw Killer survivors from that included Daniel Matthews and Michael Tapp, went to capture Hoffman following his murder spree at the precinct. Wearing pig masks, the three captured Hoffman and Gordon dragged him down to the industrial sewer bathroom where his game had been staged a year earlier. He chained Hoffman to the same pipe as Adam had been. When Hoffman awoke and spotted the hacksaw nearby Gordon used to saw his foot off, Gordon took the hacksaw away and tossed it into the tunnel behind. Shutting off the lights, Gordon exclaimed "Game Over" as Hoffman protested, Gordon sliding the door and leaving Hoffman inside the bathroom to rot. Following these events, Gordon and his family moved out of Los Angeles and to Belvedere near Northern California, to start anew with their lives where he would still work as a doctor but under the name of Gregory Hood, while Gordon wanted to secretly put all things relating to Jigsaw behind him for good. He felt assured, knowing Hoffman had no means of escape from the bathroom. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Dr. Lawrence Gordon stands five feet eleven inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred sixty to one-hundred eighty pounds, with an average body type. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears dress and designer clothes. Since the Jigsaw incident, Gordon has a deep series of scars all along his right ankle, where he sawed off his foot. The stump where his foot was sawed off is crudely stitched and stapled together, with an insertion point in place for a prosthetic foot for him to wear in place of his severed foot. The prosthetic foot was given to him by John, who helped fitted the foot on him and helped his stump heal. Trademark Gear Not counting his medical equipment and tools and other personal possessions, he has none. However he's keen intelligence and resourcefulness allows him to use whatever he sees as means of defending himself or other. Gordon also walks with a cane to help him with his limp after getting his stump fitted with a prosthetic foot by John Kramer, after Kramer nursed him back to health following the events of the bathroom game. Category:Medical Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Accomplices to the Jigsaw Killer